


Redneck Crazy

by JacktheSinister_JaketheJust



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: A/U, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacktheSinister_JaketheJust/pseuds/JacktheSinister_JaketheJust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loving Dean isn't always easy, but when AJ finds out that he's seeing someone behind his back, he just snaps and goes a little redneck crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redneck Crazy

**Disclaimer:** **T** **his is a work of pure fiction and does not in anyway depict the ideas, feelings, thoughts, or lives of those mentioned. I do not own anyone/thing mentioned as they are property of themselves as well as WWE.**

**Note: I am not a Stylebrose shipper, but one of my very lovely friends on Tumblr is and while I was at work the other day, this song came on and instantly I had to put it down on paper. So this is dedicated to you penelo14, keep hold of the wheel and let the ship flourish! I hope everyone else enjoys this crazy little thing! -JJ**

* * *

_**Redneck Crazy** _

AJ tapped on the steering wheel with bitten down nails, his eyes narrowed as he drove like a bat out of hell through the neighborhood. It wasn't exactly a big town, and his lover, well soon to be ex-lover, lived on the outskirts of town, so he knew he'd hear his engine as he was nearing.

His heart was aching as it laid shattered in the bit of his stomach. How could he do this? Hadn't he been everything he wanted? Hadn't he loved him just as deeply and tenderly as he'd wanted? He shook his head, the words swirling around his head as his chest tightened.

He'd heard it from their friends for months, but he hadn't actually listened. No, his lover was completely devoted to him. They were perfect for each other, there was no reason he would ever stray.

It didn't take long before he saw the white, single level house. He hit the accelerator, revving his engine as he drew closer. The windows were pitch black, but why wouldn't they be? It was in the early morning hours. For a moment, he thought that he was just angry, that this was just too much. He could easily call in the morning and find out the reasons and whys of what happened, but the moment his eyes landed on the beat up Ram in the driveway, he only saw red and he slammed his foot to the floor.

Once he hit the curb, he turned the wheel strategically to the right and hollered out in excitement and anger and hurt as he slid into the wet grass, tearing it up and leaving ruts and tire tracks. He spun around to the back, his headlights landing right into the bedroom.

He pushed in a CD and cranked the volume all the way up before he flung the door open and walked over to the other side and yanked it open, letting the music pour out into the night. He reached for the six pack that had been sitting behind his passenger side seat and carried it to the hood, where he promptly sat.

The hood was burning under his ass as he popped open the first beer and swallowed it down. "Hey!" he called, smirking once the light from a small lamp filled the room. He finished up the beer, and threw it at the window, chuckling when he saw a face appear, eyes squinting at how close he actually was to the window, his brights shining right inside.

"AJ!"

AJ only shrugged, jumping down from the hood and leaning back against it, the sound of Little Hank still playing behind him. He waited, watching the shadows of both men inside stumble around to dress. He hadn't come to fight, but he had no problem throwing down with a pretty boy.

"What are you doing?!" The blond asked as he flung the front door open and stormed out into the yard. "What the fuck?!"

AJ only shrugged, forcing himself to keep an aloof, flippant stance. He wished he could see that inside he was falling apart, that his heart was so broken that he wasn't sure if he'd be able to fix it. "Shouldn't I be asking you that Dean?" he asked in return, his voice calmer than he'd ever thought it could be at that moment. "You're the one fuckin' someone else."

Dean froze, gritting his teeth as he ran a hand through his hair. "AJ, look it's not—"

"Not what, huh?" AJ asked, his voice dropping into a deadly tone. "Not what it looks like? Not what I think? How long have you been going behind my back Dean? I was good to you! I did everything you wanted! I gave you everything I had! What did I do wrong?"

"AJ," Dean breathed, stiffening when he heard the door slam shut. He looked over his shoulder, his eyes closing in shame at the way his former lover, the one before AJ, stood there bare-chested and ready to fight.

"Oh, look at you, all beefed up," AJ snarled, stepping to the side to look the other man over. He knew him, knew him well. Bronze skin, long black hair, with the face of a God. "So that's how it is, huh?" He looked at Dean, almost wishing he could enjoy the shame on his face. "Go back to the guy that left you like a piece of dog shit when his that big time college recruited him to play football?"

"AJ, please," Dean urged, moving so that he was once again between the two. "Please stop."

"Why?" AJ hissed, once again pushing past Dean and hunkering towards the Adonis on the porch. He hated, no, he _loathed_ the way he stood there calmly with his arms over his chest. He smirked, knowing exactly how to get under the other man's skin and break that cool, aloof façade "Big Roman Reigns blew his knee out in that final game, right? Tore it right up, right in front of all those big scouts. Oh yeah, I remember, everyone here boo-hooed because you fucked it up so bad no Pro team would ever sign you."

Roman's eyes narrowed, a nerve in his forehead ticking as his anger grew, but he remained silent. He'd promised Dean that he would be quiet; that he wouldn't give in and retort back. He'd promised that he wouldn't fight with AJ. Instead, he turned his head away, muttering under his breath, "Says the guy working for his Daddy in the fields still."

"Yeah? At least I gotta steady job! I can provide for someone! I make my own money instead relyin' on my ol' man until I can find somethin'!" AJ yelled back, taking two steps closer, Dean suddenly pushing against his chest. He pushed the other man back, wishing that the hurt in those eyes didn't make his heart ache. "Don't you touch me! I gave you everythin' Dean!" He stood there, his arms flying open and his voice finally cracking. "What did I do so wrong?"

Dean couldn't meet AJ's gaze. "Go home," he murmured, turning his back to the man and walking back towards the house. He was silent as he grabbed Roman's arm and pushed him in back inside. He looked back, hating the way AJ stood there waiting. No matter what he said right then, it wouldn't matter. AJ was too angry to listen. "Just go home."

* * *

AJ sat on the dock, his feet hanging down, just barely above the water. He looked up at the sky, thinking that it had been a rainy spring and he hoped that the lake didn't flood again like it had two years previously.

He sighed, hunching back forwards, his hands squeezing the boards under him. He still couldn't believe that he'd gone to Dean's two night before, ready and willing to fight Roman. He shook his head, a hopeless smirk on his lips. Even with Roman's bad knee, he knew there was very little chance that he could actually best the other man in a fight, but for Dean, he would've tried and he probably still would.

"Dammit," he cursed, running a hand over his face before shoving it through his hair, his eyes focused on the sparkling water. He still didn't understand, what went wrong with him and Dean? Had his love just not been enough?

AJ barely felt the dock move, or even noticed the dark shadow of a person reflecting next to him in the water. He breathed in the sweet, musky scent, something like sweat and tarnished leather, that he would be able to pick out anywhere, the one he loved more than anything.

"I'm sittin' next to you," Dean said gently as he leaned down and let his own feet hang over the edge of the dock. He kept a good few inches between them. He was nervous, his heart racing as he looked down at the water. "It wasn't anything serious, with Roman."

AJ stiffened, turning his head away from Dean. He didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to know. "I—"

"No, you need to know the truth," Dean interrupted, his hands starting to pick at one another. "We saw each other one day after he came back last month and we went out for coffee to catch up. And the spark was still there even after three years. He was my first AJ, he's always gonna have a special place in my heart."

AJ tensed, his heart aching as he listened. He really wanted to get up, walk away and leave Dean sitting on the dock. His hands tightened into fists at his sides, white-hot pain searing through his chest. This was almost worse than seeing them two nights before.

"I'm not asking you to forgive me, because I really don't fuckin' deserve it, but it didn't start out like that. We were just catching up a week or so after that, and he kissed me and it just went from there," Dean went on, looking over to see the pained look on AJ's face. He looked back at the water. "A part of me is always gonna love him."

AJ felt it all, the hurt and anger boiling in the pit of his stomach, begging to be released. "And you couldn't just tell me that and let me go before you went off to play with him?" he asked, the words tasting like bitter poison on his lips. "You couldn't just tell me that I'm never gonna be as good as him?"

Dean shook his head, chuckling bitterly. "It sounds really fuckin' stupid saying it out loud, but I did it because I was scared," he explained, looking up towards the sky. "Roman is safe, I know what to expect out of him. He hurts me, I hurt him, it's a stupid process but I always know what to expect." He paused, his jaw tightening as his eyes closed. They squeezed shut before they slid open and he looked over at AJ. "I don't with you. I have no idea how to let someone love me like you loved me. I was scared of how good you were to me."

AJ just looked over, his brow furrowed in confusion. "What?" He didn't understand. Dean had done this because he was scared? "I don't understand."

Dean nodded. He didn't expect AJ to. "I've never been with someone that's ever treated me so good. I didn't know what to do. You deserve someone that's gonna be able to love you back like that without being worried you're gonna suddenly change," he went on, looking down at the water. "And that someone ain't me."

AJ's eyes widened, watching as Dean seemed to slouch over in a defeated position. He reached over, the anger slowly starting to dissipate, and wrapped his arm around Dean's neck, pulling him into his chest. "I love you, you idiot," he hissed, hating how still Dean was in his arms. "That's how you treat someone when you love 'em." He sighed, looking down at their murky shadows in the water.

Dean shook his head, the tears already burning the backs of his eyes. "I love you too," he murmured, his arm finally circling around AJ's waist. "I love you so fuckin' much it hurts. I jus'… I know I'm just gonna keep hurtin' you, even if I don't mean to."

AJ sighed again, this time pulling back and resting his forehead against Dean's. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" he asked, one hand coming up to cradle Dean's smooth cheek. "Look at me. I ain't sayin' I ain't hurt, because I am, but you coulda just told me how you were feeling."

Dean shook his head, smiling sadly. "I don't work that way," he murmured, looking back down at the space between them. "You know that."

Humming out his agreement, AJ pulled Dean a little closer, their hips touching. "Are you gonna stay with him?" he asked, his chest only growing tighter in the silence between them. "You said he's safe, but he's not good for you and you're not good for him if that's how you two work."

"I know," Dean whimpered, his hands twisting together. He didn't know what to say. In reality, he wasn't with Roman. What they had going on was just a continuous string of nights together. During the day, they were friends and night they pretended to be lovers, when really they were just using each other. "I doubt you care, but Roman and I… we're not together. It was just sex."

AJ let out a hiss, pulling back from Dean and moving to stand. Those words, while ambiguous to anyone that didn't know Dean, confirmed that Dean had no intention of giving the Samoan man up. He looked out over the lake, ignoring the nearly undeniable urge to sit back down and wrap his arms around Dean. "It's gettin' late in the day," he said, turning back towards land. "I gotta get back out in the fields."

Dean nodded, looking up. He expected to see AJ already walking away. He was surprised to see him still standing stiffly at the edge of the dock next to him. He stood too, swallowing hard. "It doesn't make up for it, but I'm sorry," he murmured, moving to walk past AJ, back towards where his car was parked.

AJ stood there, his chest growing even tighter, his body shaking. He didn't want Dean to walk away from him again. He couldn't let him walk away like that. "If I asked you, would you come back to me?" he suddenly called, Dean freezing midstep before he swung around in shock. Their eyes met and he couldn't help but hope. "I know it ain't gonna be easy, but I wanna show you how you deserve to be loved. I'm never gonna hurt you. No matter what, I'll never hurt you."

Dean felt his entire body start to shake, hurt and regret bubbling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't deserve someone like AJ, not after what he'd done. "You deserve someone better than me," he answered softly, surprised that his words had reached AJ's ears.

AJ shook his head, stomping up to Dean, both hands gently grabbing the other man's face, pulling him in until their foreheads met. "I don't want anyone else Dean!" he hissed, looking deep into the glassy blue orbs. "I want you, you stupid man. I love you. I can work through what happened if you'll promise to talk to me from now on. I'll do whatever it takes to make us work baby. I'll do anything to keep you."

Dean was shocked, and completely unaware of the way tears were already starting down his cheeks. "AJ," he whimpered, his arms finally rising and wrapping around AJ's waist, pulling the slightly shorter male closer. "I… I can't… I don't wanna hurt you anymore," he tried to protest, two gentle thumbs pressing against his cheeks and wiping the tears away.

"Just talk to me baby, it'll solve so many problems before they start, okay? Just be honest with me, tell me when you're scared, when you're worried," he urged, his own eyes closing as one hand slid down to Dean's neck, pulling him in just a little closer, their heads tilting to the side, to avoid their noses colliding. "Please Dean, just let me try and love you again."

Dean couldn't speak, instead he just nodded in reply. He did want to be with AJ, he did want to be wrapped up in those arms every night. And he would try hard to do what AJ asked and be open and honest with him about everything.

"Dammit Dean," AJ whimpered, his heart pounding around his chest like crazy, a smile forcing the corners of his lips upwards. "You dive me crazy baby." He chuckled, pulling Dean in that last few scant millimeters that separated them and pressing a sweet, chaste kiss to his lips, two words passing between their lips. "Redneck crazy."

* * *

(A/N): So,I never thought I would ever actually write AJ because while I do enjoy his wrestling, he's just not someone I wanna write. But I heard "Redneck Crazy" by Tyler Farr and this just popped into my head. I did have trouble with the end because lately all I've written is angst and I kinda wanted something sweet and fluffy to make up for that. So here it is. The lovely Penelo14 on tumblr as affectionately dubbed this ship Stylebrose so, yeah. Enjoy it! Until Next time!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


End file.
